bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Pohatu290
Witam, popraw sobie błędy na stronie, i wpisz mi się do przyjaciół. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Hej,też lubię Raya 3,jeśli możesz zaloguj się tu:http://pl.rayman3.wikia.com - a czas na moje gierki od 10 do 1:10-prince of the persia:sand of the time 9-Transformers the game 8-bionicle the game 7 combat wings: bitwa o anglię 6 Mortal kombat dedaly allince (gralem u kolegi na ps2)5 prince of the presia two... coś tam 4 rayman 3 Hoodlum havoc 3 Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 2 Bionicle Heroes 1Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver to wszystko... Vavakx 16:22, wrz 9, 2009 (UTC) Może przestałbyś łamać regulamin i przesyłać niedozwolone obrazki? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:48, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) eeee..... no dobra np. thornaxburger jest niedozwolony ale pozostałe nie przedstawiają Mocków a ten gigant był też na forum.DARKON Lubimy podobne gry. Warox 18:09 7 października 2009 (UTC) pohatu jak zrobić tabelke--MOX Dekar vs Dark Dekar [[Plik:MOX_NUVA_DEKAR_VS_DARK_DEKAR.jpg]] 12:47, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) jak bysz mugł do zrub mi do niego tabelke 21:11, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Co!!! nigdy tak nie pisałem, pisałem na forum Mój nowy set, że bionicle to NIE roboty a np. Vahki tak, więc powinieneś coś przemyśleć mój IP to 86.63.139.156 więc może ci się coś pokręciło DARKON Dziecko neo? Wypraszam sobie. Proponuję Ci zmienić nastawienie do innych użytkowników. To jest wikia, gdzie podobnie jak biblioteka, obowiązuje pewne etykieta. Nie będzie tu miało miejsce wyzywanie, obrażanie czy wyśmiewanie innych użytkowników. Za to właśnie zostałeś zbanowany. Na razie na jeden dzień. Jeżeli nadal będziesz zachowywać się wulgarnie wobec innych, w tym członków moderacji, kara będzie surowsza.--Populus 02:57, gru 1, 2009 (UTC) Na forum "Reprodukcja na bara magna" podpisałeś się DarkonJP. Czy to JP oznacza słowo na J Polonię? Mieszkam w mieście na górnym śląsku, gdzie idą za KSG i nie lubię POLONI Bytom. Chodzi ci o plonię Bytom czy Warszawa? Odpisz na mojej dyskusji, please.--hasiu ziomal 16:20, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Po prostu myślałem że mieszkasz na śląsku. Spoko nie uraziłeś mnie.--hasiu ziomal 16:57, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) The New Lewa, the air is back: JP na 100% tak? To looknij tu:Plik:Bohaterstwo.jpg Litości JP jem placki, jem pizze, jestem Polakiem! Wszyscy tak mówią :-b- The New Lewa, the air is back masz gg to mój numer 17695279 Pomoc Techniczna Tylko mi się nie chce nic ściągać. To nie pierwszy raz tak u mnie na kompie (komp dobry)po jakimś czasie wraca do normy. Mi te braki ś (już się naprawiło :) ) nie przeszkadzają --Vezok999 21:19, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiedziałem ze z altaira i z ezio przerzucasz się na mutanty heh http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/IPB/creations/darkon/darkon1.jpg--MOXNUVA 18:01, sty 26, 2010 (UTC) Pohatu to dla ciebie wariat -- dla mojego zioma--Abuk 18:19, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Ja wiem ty nie robisz takich słabych mocuw----Abuk 17:21, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) KIJ Z TYM No właśnie Ej co o co ci chodzi mnie też na konto youtube--Abuk d 18:08, sty 28, 2010 (UTC)ps naprawdę chcesz wstąpić do policje JP Dzięki za link, na pewno się przyda.- TNLewa To tylko taka wrzuta Ej a oglądałeś ten filmik dla mojego zioma???ODP do Na Moją DySkUsJe--Abuk 17:59, sty 30, 2010 (UTC) Hej,Pohatu,JP-Jarosz Plumiński ;)?-User:Gormifan Chcesz kolorową stronę (np. brązową) ?--Lhikan Nuva 20:47, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiem jak zmienić kolor mistrzu Ok dobra kumam;) Mistrzu;)--Lhikan Nuva 20:58, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Koniec jaj Koniec jaj.Ta "pała" to mój kumpel!Nie obrażaj mojego kumpla!-User:Gormifan Ty? Ban? No racja, nie aż tak dawno był na dwie godziny za sprawę z TT, ale teraz nie wiem o co chodzi. Mwisz że pisało wam o takim samym IP? --Vezok999 21:12, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Tak. --DARKON 16:01, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Zupełnie nie wiem o co chodzi. A zdażyło ci się tak raz czy więcej? Vezok999 18:05, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Raz tworzący pomylił się lub miał problem ze samym sobą i na spamił na mnie tworząc stronkę Dyskusja: Pohatu290 gdzie pisał o jakiś latających świniach czy co i Populus zbanował mnie z jakiś swoich ubzduranych powodów.--DARKON 13:32, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Foto Niezły wyszedł ten Thornaxburger.Jak to znalazłeś?Mantu7 07:56, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) wpisałem: bionicle i już Fajna fotka Darkona :) --Vezok999 06:14, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) Odwzorowuje jego charakter.--DARKON TAMUR 12:18, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- A ja mam XBox 360 KINECT :D Banderwil the Destroyer Ja mam tego demo i mi jakoś nie przypadł do gustu ta gra :/ Volga raahk Ja ogólnie nie interesuję się tym. W demo Sonica Free Riders zagrałem od nudów. Volga raahk WTF? Jaka ranga Debil? Nie wchodziłem na EB około miesiąc. --DARNOK 2 08:37, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) Nie miałem nic złego namyśli Darkon przepraszam cię po prostu fajny z ciebie gość i uważam że możesz zrobić lepszego MOCa jako swojego Avatara.:)--Domino1205 17:49, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Fajny ale czy znasz stronę gdzie można wstawiać MOCa z Hero Factory gdzie mogę się udać?--Domino1205 19:45, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Dobra dzięki i nie mam dyslekcji po prostu szybko piszę.--Domino1205 19:58, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) Widze, że ktoś się ożywił ostatnio ^^ - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'''he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL'']] 16:20, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) Ad. TSO, Zanim usuwasz takie stwierdzenia, to najpierw obgadaj to z userami na dyskusji. Być może GregF sam przyznał się, że popełnił błąd. Nie wiem, ale załóż taki temat na dyskusji TSO. - The_Bionicle_PL 14:00, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) Widziałeś Assassin's Creed III? :3 Brohoof, btw. /)(\ Forum Co ty robisz ? Trzy Cnoty i Trzy Prawa to chyba to samo ? <.< -- Just Do It 11:20, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) <.< Kminisz, że to ten sam artykuł, tylko inaczej przetłumaczony ? -- Just Do It 12:33, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) :Dobra, wróć. Trochę więcej poczytałem i może coś w tym jest, chociaż dalej uważam, że lepiej przenieść to wszystko do jednego arta. -- Just Do It 12:38, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Ty, rzeczywiście :o Administratorem jestem tutaj już od prawie roku. Gresh mnie nim mianował.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:54, sty 22, 2013 (UTC)